Far Cry 3 Vehicles
On the Ground Quad Bike Quad Bikes were imported for recreation. Fastest and most mobile but low armour make this great to quickly travel from place to place but not good for combat. Buggy The Buggy is a high-speed off-road vehicle that was originally used for recreation on the Rook Islands by its more wealthy residents. These lightweight cars are ideal vehicles for rapidly navigating the roughest sections of the islands. To find one; on the North Island you will find one at Cradle Gas (and will always be parked there) and on the Southern Island visit Lonely Shore Way (also always parked there). Now secondly if you drive around the corner of Lonely Shore Way you will also find a yellow one parked there ever so often (easier to spot in the jungle!). Stryus The Stryus is a compact car built in South Africa by apartheit workers using pieces of scrap metal from shanty towns. Like many cars on the Rook Islands, these were imported during the islands' economic boom. Darrah The Darrah was a much better built car and it's main competition was the South African Stryus during Rook Islands' heyday. Both were nearly identical performance-wise, but the Stryus was cheaper. Scavenger Scavengers are off-road vehicles that were originally brought to the Rook Islands by private security forces working for the mining corporations. They are sometimes seen with a turret. Technical Technicals are off-road vehicles. that handles great even when it has a gun mounted in the back. Cargo Truck Old Cargo Trucks were brought in to haul equipment for the phosphate mines. They now serve as troop transports for the Rakyat. Armored Personnel Carrier The presence of APCs on the Rook Islands just goes to show that makers of military-grade vehicles will sell their goods to anyone as long as money is good and real and people have got cash. These tough armoured vehicles are commonly used by local mercenaries. On Water Jet Ski Jet Skis have a high speed, but break easily. They can outrun both the RHIB and the Patrol Boat, but are shredded when gunfire comes into play. RHIB The RHIB is a lightweight, quick boat. Patrol Boat The Patrol Boat is used by the Rakyat warriors near friendly outposts. They have machine guns as armament and also sport a spotlight to hunt at night. These vessels are tough, slow, can carry a lot of passengers and all are armed with a .50cal DShK machine gun. They closely resemble the real-world PBR s that were used during the Vietnam War but are stripped of all their original weaponry and had the DShK added afterwards. In the Air Hang Glider Hang Gliders can be found on the top of certain ledges, and provide a quick way to get down hills. If not used properly they can kill you when crashing into trees or a cliff. Helicopter Helicopters are owned by Pirates and Privateers as means of quick transportation and have machine guns for protection. Although they give Jason the opportunity to man the gun in the single player campaign, helicopters cannot be piloted by the player. Helicopters can be quickly disabled by killing the pilot. The Helicopters seen in the game bear a strong resemblance to the UH-60 Black Hawk. Wingsuit The Wingsuit is basically a fast Hang Glider that Jason obtains after reaching the Southern Island. However, it is much harder to land safely with the Wingsuit than with the glider since the Wingsuit has less manoeuvrability and falls faster. It is instead recommended to deploy a Parachute when close to the ground rather than land without one. Parachute The Parachute is a device used to softly glide to the ground after using the Wingsuit or Hang Glider. Trivia * It is possible to destroy the tires on land vehicles by either slashing them with a melee weapon, shooting them 1-4 times (depending on weapon) with a gun, or by using an explosive on the vehicle (provided the explosive does not completely destroy it) * On the Patrol Boat and Jet Ski, a warning plate can be seen with the popular internet expression "Herp Derp" displayed. * Many land vehicles, and especially aquatic vehicles, turn out to be effective, ammo-free killing tools. A normal car or Technical can kill most types of enemies and animals with a single hit. * Player can also make other NPC like Rakyat and female habitat,to sit in your car, to do that approach an already occupied vehicle (land vehicle only) make people get out of it, then sit in vehicle and wait for a while.Tested in PC. This also works on Xbox 360. * Player can also sit non driver seat while some other NPC(mostly rakyat warriors) drive the vehicle,to do that, stand near non driver seat and wait as soon as some rakyat warrior step in vehicle you step in simultaneously so that you don't commandeer vehicle. But now you cant control vehicle nor can you use any weapon(if its not technical).Tested in PC. ru:Транспорт Far Cry 3